


I am not done

by anshsingh



Series: What if's (plot still in development) [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshsingh/pseuds/anshsingh
Summary: Based on specific line"What if Aegon and Rhaenys had lived?"
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Series: What if's (plot still in development) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107659
Comments: 44
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

** JON SNOW **

Seeing the Bolton cavalry charge towards him sent a wave of relief and acceptance in him. This was the end, his last, and he could finally rest. While there was sadness that Sansa and other humans would suffer, it was overridden by the feeling of elation. Ever since he had woken up, a part of him had felt missing. It was like he not come back completely. Sansa's arrival at the Wall had sparked something inside him, but that was too blown since then due to her words and behavior. He often couldn't help but imagine an elder version of her when she spoke, one which he hated with his entire being. Not knowing what else to do, he had thrown himself in the effort to reclaim Winterfell, despite how much he hated it now. The castle was never his home; the Starks ensured it. He had been so close to giving up when Sansa's entitlement came up in past days, but had instead carried on for Rickon, one of four people who had cared about him. His youngest brother was tiny when he had left Winterfell, but the smile on Rickon's face at seeing him last time had been enough for him. And now Rickon was dead.

Nodding to himself, his hands started moving. The scabbard's buckles and straps came out as he withdrew one of the few things he loved. Longclaw had seen him through a lot of things, but this was it's last. He was not sure what Ramsay would do with it, but he had a reasonably good idea. Getting into a stance, he sent a prayer out to his father, his siblings, and his mother, whoever she was. He knew she would forever be a mystery, as there was nothing but darkness after death.

Suddenly, a horn sounded somewhere right to him. With his army behind him, he was not sure who it was. Not that it would matter in a few seconds. The Bolton cavalry was less than 20 yards from him. Then, he felt something change as a tremor went through him and everything around. A roar, something primal, something he had only dreamed about, rang across the field. The horses in front of him seemed to panic as the charge seemed to slow.

He never knew why, but something made him throw himself back. A moment later, fire engulfed the line of horses in front of him. But this was not a single fire, instead a long trail of it, one which engulfed a large part of the line in front of him. Falling back on the ground, he didn't notice that there was no heat or uncomfortableness to him, despite being so close to the fire.

Soon after, the sound of horse racing reached him as the ground seemed to shake. He looked back to stop his army from marching, but that was not it. The cavalry from his army was in disarray some distance away from him, with a large number of men fallen on the ground. A shadow over him made him look up, and his breath hitched. A large green thing had flown above him, fire-spewing out of its mouth. Even though his mind refused to believe what he was seeing, he knew what it was. Dragons had once again arrived on the lands of Westeros.

Then, another sound joined all the rush, but this one overtook them all. Once again, this was a sound he had only read about and never expected to hear it. A turn of the head confirmed his thoughts. A wave of screaming, rough-looking horseriders crashed in the reforming Bolton cavalry, completely decimating it. He felt more than saw the same type of men smashing in Ramsay's infantrymen. Someone grabbed him and started pulling him back, but he couldn't remove his eyes from what was going on in front of him. The sounds of dragons roaring screams of men as they were burned alive and the screaming of Dothrakis seemed to fill up somehow.

Suddenly the person dragging him stopped. He looked around to see Tormund with his hands around him, but his large friend was not looking at him but in the air. A moment later he understood why. A roar nearly deafened him as a large cream, and gold-colored dragon dropped a few yards ahead of him. But it was not the dragon that made him lose his breath; instead, it was the black-haired woman riding it, a stunning woman, who was staring straight at him, no, not at him, but rather at the sword lying some distance from him. The dragon took a few steps towards it. The world around him slowed as her eyes moved from Longclaw to him, and both of them stared at each other. Then she broke the gaze and started looking around. A shout rang from her as she climbed down. He was sure now that she was from the south, maybe Reach or Dorne, by her dark complexion. She was not Daenerys Targaryen with the lack of silver hair. A doubt crept inside him as she turned to look at him once again, a smile on her face, purple eyes tearing up a little.

A movement from the corner of his got his attention. Men in helmets and carrying spear and shields surrounded all of them, but it was the man who walked next to the Dragonrider that truly shocked him. Ser Barristan was famous enough that his portraits had reached the libraries on Winterfell, even though they didn't do much justice to how he looked in real life. The Kingsgaurd, in his shining cloth, walked forward and picked up Longclaw, handing it back to the dark-haired woman.

Something soured inside him, seeing the woman casually handling his sword. He jumped up, but a moment later was back on his knees, this time due to the spears and the hands on his back. 

"You will not move." A strong voice commanded.

Any reply of his was stopped when he saw the woman with his sword. She seemed to study Longclaw's pommel closely before nodding at Ser Barristan. The Kingsgaurd whispered in her ear, and a large smile appeared on her face. She walked towards him as the spears and hands moved from his back, stopping right in front of him. Both of them stared at each other, and he couldn't help but sneak a look at her rather revealing dress. It didn't go unnoticed as she giggled. Taking the offered Longclaw back, he was ready to ask some questions when she stepped up and took him a surprise hug.

"It's nice to see you, brother."

** AEGON TARGARYEN **

** (A MOON BEFORE BATTLE OF BASTARDS) **

Having sailed from Braavos a few hours ago, they were just sitting down for dinner when a knock interrupted them. With both his sister and aunt looking confused, he called for them to come inside. Varys entered soon after, a serious expression on his face. 

"Your Graces, there is something you all need to know immediately."

Normally he would have asked the man to wait, but Varys was someone he had known for a long time, so he nodded and looked towards his wife, Daenerys Targaryen. She looked at Varys for a few seconds before asking Missandei and other handmaidens to leave the room. His wife had still not forgiven Varys for everything she had suffered. 

"Lady Missandei can stay, your grace."

After a moment of hesitation, he added.

"It would be better in Ser Barristan is here for this too."

While Dany sent one of the handmaidens to bring Ser Barristan, his sister spoke up.

"What is it, Varys? Tell us."

"In a moment, your grace," Varys replied as he started placing a few things on the table. An old diary, a few clothes, and some parchment. He was still opening them when Ser Barristan entered the room, his sword drawn.

"Your Grace?"

Varys replied before he could.

"Sheathe your sword, Ser Barristan. There is no danger to your graces."

The older man looked around the room before doing so. Soon after, Varys spoke up.

"A few moons earlier, one of my men in the Citadel came across a diary, your grace. It was of the High Septon Maynard, who had retired to Stary sept a few years ago. The diary had many interesting things, but one part made my man send it to me."

He opened the diary to the end and started reading what was written.

** "After hearing everything Prince Rhaegar said, I found his arguments valid and agreed to his grace's request. He was happy to listen to it and arranged for the ceremony to happen the next day. By the eve of next day, I had overseen the marriage between Prince Rhaegar, lady Lyanna Targaryen knee Stark....." **

Rhaenys jumped from his seat.

"What the hell are you saying, Varys?"

He too wanted to say something, but his entire head was ringing. They had known about Lyanna Stark, but to know that she and his father were married was something else. The lack of reply from Varys made him turn to look at the man, who was staring at him.

"What?"

Instead of replying, he looked back in the diary and continued reading, his next words making a lot of things they had known to be a lie.

** "..Lady Lyanna Targaryen knee Stark, and Princess Elia Targaryen knee Martell." **

The silence that spread in the room was dense. His entire self had gone numb while Rheenys had fallen back on her seat. Daenerys was the one to break the silence.

"All three of them were married?"

"Yes, your grace. There are signatures of Ser Barristan's brothers on this declaration." He replied, passing a parchment to the Kingsgaurd.

"It is theirs, your grace."

The parchment came in his hands next, and still he couldn't believe what was written on it.

"That's not all, Your Grace."

Fortunately for him, Rhaneys spoke up.

"What else do you know, Varys?"

"I did not share this information with you all at that time as I was not sure about its validity. Instead, I sent a message to my birds in Starry sept to a bedridden Septon Maynard. As we were leaving Braavos today, I got the reply. It did not arrive by a raven as there were a lot of things Septon Maynard provided along with the verbal conforming."

Before either of them could say something, Varys turned towards Ser Barristan.

"Ser Barristan, what do you know about Jon Snow?"

"Lord Eddard Stark's bastard?"

"Yes"

"Not much. Only what I heard about his birth and from Robert ...."

Ser Barristan trailed off, his eyes far away. After a moment, his eyes snapped back.

"You don't think..."

Varys nodded, bringing out what looked like letters from clothes and turning towards them.

"Jon Snow was introduced by Lord Stark as his bastard, one he fathered sometime during the rebellion. No one was ever able to learn about his mother's name. Lord Stark had brought him along with Lady Lyanna's body, who was last known to be protected by the Ser Oswell, Ser Arthur, and Ser Gerold."

Varys closed his eyes before opening up and speaking again.

"On a hunch, I sent one of my most trusted men to meet with someone who could have known the truth about Jon Snow, Lord Howland Reed...."

"Who is Jon Snow, Lord Varys?" His sister interrupted in a strained voice. Instead of replying, Lord Varys passed her another parchment.

"No" came her breathy voice soon after.

Daenerys pried the parchment from her hands and passed it to him after reading it.

** "His name is Rhaegon Targaryen, trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, named for the father, sister, and elder brother he lost before even being born. I gave an oath never to tell him the truth directly, Lord Varys." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do take a look at the end after going through this, and as always please comment what you think about this.

** AEGON TARGARYEN **

Hearing the name of his younger brother, one who he had no idea about, sparked something long dead inside him. While he was sure that it was the happiness of having more family, he couldn't help but ignore the other benefits. Daenerys and Rhaenys had been firmly against reclaiming their position in Westeros. All they wanted was to get back the island of Dragonstone and leave the mainland be, something he didn't agree with, not that it mattered with Rhaenys having converted Daenerys to her thinking, he had been outvoted. But this news changed everything; now, he had a genuine reason to go back to Westeros. His sister's voice brought him out of his musings.

"What can you tell us about him, Lord Varys?"

The Spider didn't reply for a few moments, his eyes moving between all of them.

"Nothing that would please you, Your Graces."

"Speak plainly, My Lord.", His wife commanded.

Varys took a seat before answering, his eyes fixed on Daenerys.

"After my initial suspicion, I had tasked my birds to gather more information about Jon Snow's life. Combining it with what I had heard during Robert's reign, I believe his suffering was at par if not worse than your, Your Grace."

"How can it be so? He was the son of Lord paramount of North, how bad it could be?" Daenerys asked. The things that Varys told them after that reignited his anger at Starks and Tullys.

"It was common knowledge that Lady Stark didn't like Jon Snow, Your Grace. My little birds sang the songs about her abusive behaviour, his father's ignorance, salty food, cold rooms, and much more. I also had heard about caning and whipping as punishment when Lord Stark was away for some reason. There were no arrangements or fostering done by Lord Stark, with repeated suggestions to join the Night's watch. Jon Snow left Winterfell after his 14th nameday, taking his oaths soon after. He didn't have a good time at the Wall, which can mostly be blamed on Targaryen Loyalists headed by Ser Alliser Thorne. There were songs about betrayal to wildings, rangings, and more. Joer Mormont, Lord Commander of the Night's watch, made him his steward and gave him his family's Valyrian steel sword for saving his life, Longclaw I believe it is named."

He paused for a moment, drawing out another parchment.

"There are a few more things, your Grace, but three of them are the ones I found most interesting. I was able to confirm two of them, but the last one has stumped me."

"What things?" He asked, his hand whitening around the wine glass he held.

"Jon Snow has a dire wolf as his pet. White in color with red eyes, it is said that the beast is as tall as its master. He calls it Ghost."

"Direwolf is the sigil of House Stark, isn't it?" His wife inquired.

"It is, your Grace. It seemed that every child of Eddard Stark had one, but the rest of them are either dead or missing."

Silence spread in the room as everyone digested the Spider's words.

"What else?" Ser Barristan asked. A small smile appeared on the Spider's face as he spoke up.

"Apparently, Jon Snow was never able to learn the name of his mother. Lord Stark refused to tell him when asked. It was when Jon Snow was leaving for the Wall and Lord Stark to take up the position of the hand that the latter agreed to answer, but only when they saw each other next time."

"The next time being when Prince Rhaegon would have taken the vows of Night's Watch." Ser Barristan observed, a smile starting to appear on his face too. After hearing his brother's name, the shudder that went through his body vanished when Ser Barristan began to laugh heartily.

"Most honorable man, Indeed."

His wife had understood what the knight was laughing about.

"Eddard Stark was ensuring his friend's reign, wasn't he?"

"He was, Your Grace. The men of Night's Watch vow to take no wife, take no lands, wear no crowns, and to pledge their life for all nights to come. Once, prince Rhaegon would have said his vow, his claim to the Iron throne was null and void."

"What if Lord Stark was trying to protect him through it?" Rhaenys asked, her voice unsure.

Lord Varys shook his head.

"It wouldn't have mattered, Your Grace. If Robert Baratheon had ever learned the truth about Jon Snow, Prince Rhaegon would have died brutally, no matter what vows he had taken. Lord Stark would have known this given his closeness to Robert Baratheon."

"So he sent his sister's son to what is essentially a penal colony of rapists, murderers, and other criminals, to protect his friend's claim to the throne. I am sure he would have gotten along wonderfully with Viserys." Rhaenys observed sarcastically.

His wife stiffened for a moment before relaxing. Their uncle was the one point of dissent between Dany and Rhae. His sister believed him unworthy to be remembered, but Dany disagreed. He had never given his opinion as by the time he and Rhae met Dany, Viserys was long dead.

"What's the last point, Lord Varys?"

"Some of the songs by birds are quite peculiar, Your Grace. There are unconfirmed reports of dead men walking, something which Jon Snow warned the Night's watch about. He was chosen the Lord Commander sometimes later than the wildings attack on Castle Black. After which, he allowed these wildings in the North. Once again, there is unconfirmed news of dead men attacking him when he went to evacuate Hardhome."

"You are talking about wights and Others, right Lord Varys?", Rhaenys observed.

"I don't know, Your Grace. They can be anything, wights, Others, Snarks, grumpkins, until I see one, it will be hard for me to believe."

"Hmm, continue."

Varys looked down at the parchment before looking at them.

"The last bit of it has been confirmed by multiple sources, Your Grace, but it is the hardest one to believe. After he brought Wildings across the Wall, there was a coup in Castle Black. Jon Snow was stabbed to death in the courtyard, and his body was left outside."

He was sure that others wanted to interrupt too, but Varys carried on.

"The morning of next day though, an alive Jon Snow walked out of the Castle to greet his sister, Sansa Lannister or Bolton, whichever she prefers."

"Sansa Lannister?"

"She was married to Lord Tyrion, Your Grace, under the command of Lord Tywin."

"Are you sure that he was stabbed fatally, Lord Varys?"

"Yes, Your Grace. There have also been songs about a Priestess of Red God present at the Wall who brought him to life, but I am unable to confirm it."

** DAENERYS TARGARYEN **

She stood up from his seat after Varys stopped speaking. The Spider had given her a lot to think about, making her restless.

"Where is he now?" Rhaenys asked. She was sure her niece was nearly drunk, given the amount of wine she had consumed since Varys arrived in the room.

"Jon Snow has left the Wall and Night's Watch and is gathering an army along with his sister; I mean cousin, Sansa, to take back Winterfell from the Boltons."

She paced around for a few minutes, thinking everything through. A part of her wanted to ignore Jon Snow and proceed as she and others had planned, but now she was not alone. Her husband and niece's emotions had to be considered.

"What do you want to do?" She asked her brother's children.

None of them replied for a long time. She was going to ask again when Lord Varys spoke up.

"Your Graces, Septon Maynard sent a few more letters along with the diary."

His voice took a unique hitch as he spoke further, his eyes zoned on her.

"These letters are from Prince Rhaegar, Princess Elia, and Ser Arthur. They are addressed to you all, Your Grace."

She held out her hand, taking the sealed letter offered to her while Rhaneys and Aegon got one too.

**_ "Aegon and Rhae, _ **

**_ I had no intentions of writing this letter, but both of your mothers forced me to do it. If you don't know either of their names for some reason, it's Princess Elia Martell of Dorne and Lady Lyanna Stark of North.  _ **

**_ I married both of them in Godswood of Isle of faces. Elia thinks that things would change hereafter, especially with what we had planned for the Tourney of Harrenhal. She does not believe all of us might come out of it alive, hence the letters. I don't know what to write, I am a 24 name day old man who will imprison his own father, all in hopes of a better world for you two and any siblings you might have. So I would say this, whatever happens, know that I love both of you. Your births were one of the few times I was really happy in my life, and I would try my best that you do no suffer for any past or future mistakes. _ **

**_ I have only one thing to ask from both of you. If I am dead when you read this letter, take care of your siblings and my unborn brother/sister. It pains my heart to say that Viserys is my father's son, so don't let his life cost you anything important. My mother has allowed him to grow under my father's influence as she doesn't consider both of you worthy heir to the throne, going as far as to be the reason why my father has threatened to remove me from the line of succession. I never expected her to act like this after everything she had suffered. Her actions may be due to what happened in the Dance or even the Martell's plans, but I believe it's because you both are not pureblood, as my father liked to call it. _ **

**_ Rhaenys, you would be the eldest of all. Take care of them, sunshine. Aegon, you are the true heir to the throne. Whatever you decide, as long as it not what our mad ancestors did, remember that I would have always supported you. _ **

**_ Elia and Lyanna have deemed it satisfactory, so I am ending it here, not that you will ever have the need to read it. I am going to change things, my children, and I am not going to fail, despite how overconfident my two mad wives think me to be... _ **

**_ Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone. _ **

She passed the letter back, not taking the ones her brother's children had read. For all her life, she had heard how intelligent and good her brother was. The image that she held of him, a compassionate man who knew what he was doing, was slightly dented now. The letters showed that while her brother was a loving father and a good man, he was also a person overconfident in his abilities. The part about her mother hurt a lot, but there was nothing she would do about it. Rhaegar must have known their mother better than the people who talked about her. Aegon's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"These letters, why didn't he do something earlier? why didn't he...." Aegon's voice choked out at last.

"Septon Maynard was your father's friend, You Grace. I believe Prince Rhaegar, Princess Elia, and both of your supposed deaths broke him. When news of Princess Lyanna's fate reached him after Robert's coronation, that's when he left Kingslanding to be in Starry sept."

Heavy silence spread in the room for some time. Rhaenys spoke up in a soft voice soon after

"He is our brother, Dany. Mother has written to us so and asked me to protect them; father did too."

Having expected it, she turned to look at a crying Aegon, who nodded. Last, she asked Ser Barristan. Her old knight looked at all of them before answering.

"Legitimate or not, he is a Dragon, Your Grace. As prince Rhaenys said, he is Your Grace's brother, your Nephew; your family and family is something you should never leave behind."

Nodding, she turned around, once again thinking over everything. While the Golden company would listen to Aegon, they made up less than half of their Army, and the Dothraki and Unsullied will do what she would decide. In the end, it wasn't a difficult decision. Jon Snow was a Targaryen, and she was not going to leave her brother's child behind. Turning around, she asked Ser Barristan to bring Missandei in and looked towards Aegon.

"If we turn around right now, we should arrive at White Harbor in half a moon."

While Aegon closed his eyes and nodded, Rhaenys stood up, walking towards her in a drunken state. She had not expected the surprise hug or that her nieces' tone would bring tears in her own eyes.

"Thank you, Dany." 

As the ship changed directions a few minutes later, she sent for her remaining advisors. As always, Tyrion advised against it, but this time Aegon and Rhaenys overrode him. When the Lannister looked at her for support, he was disappointed. Her Nephew and niece had stood by her during some tough times; it was her chance now. 

It took two weeks of sailing to approach the lands of House Manderly. At the suggestion of Ser Barristan, all three of them flew ahead with their old knight. They needed to secure a safe passage for their Army from White Harbor's Lords without much delay. Flying over the large settlement, she could see people panicking in it while some ships were leaving the Harbor. Small dots were running on the walls as the gates were closes. Having seen enough, she asked Drogon to land some distance from the gates, Rhaegal and Viserion accompanying her son. While she and her husband got off easily, Rhaenys was nearly thrown off Viserion. She shook her head as her niece once again got into a shouting match with Viserion. Ever since her youngest son had refused to answer to a new name Rhaenys had decided on, their relationship had become less of a dragon and its rider and more of a sibling. She had stopped counting the number of times Viserion had dived in the sea along with his rider, just so to irritate Rhaenys. Next to her, Aegon seemed ready to fall back with laughter. She let it continue for a few minutes and only stepped in when a group of riders rode out of the city gates.

"Viserion, that's enough."

The golden cream-colored dragon looked at her for a few moments, so she kept glaring. Finally, it huffed and turned around, but not before shooting a large cloud of smoke directly in Rhaenys's face. Her niece walked up to them, wiping her face with Aegon's shirt.

"That overgrown lizard with wings...."

"Rhae." She commanded despite wanting to laugh, her head pointing towards the direction of approaching riders. Her niece huffed and stood next to her, but not before muttering a few words.

"We will talk about it"

From the large amount of happiness she could feel from her youngest son, they would definitely be talking about it sometime later. The riders stopped quite a far away distance from them. Only one man, the most healthiest she would say, walked up to them. She admired his courage, especially how his eyes kept glancing at her dragons and Ser Barristan every second. When he opened his mouth a few times without being able to say anything, she decided to give him a break.

"May I know your name, My lord."

His eyes focused on her for a second before jumping back to her dragons. She waited for a few seconds and finally, the man replied.

"Your g... My lady, my name is Wylis Manderly. May I know..."

He stopped speaking when Viserion took a step forward to snap at something next to Rhaenys. The fat Lord nearly stumbled before righting himself while her niece looked ready to go in a tirade.

"I apologize for that, My Lord."

"It's not a problem, My Lady." came a stuttering reply. Knowing they had very less time before their fleet approached the Harbor, she decided to come to the point.

"Lord Manderly. My name is Daenerys Targaryen and along with me is my husband Aegon Targaryen and Rhaenys Targaryen. I have come here to request your help. My ships are approaching the Harbor..."

"You mean to attack us..." The man shouted as he started moving back. Aegon stepped forward then farther than she was comfortable.

"No, Ser Wylis. We are not going to attack White Harbor. If it were our intention, we would not be here talking to you."

Ser Wylis looked ready to snap back for a moment before he must have thought through her Nephew's words.

"My father, Lord Wyman, would need to know about this, My Lord, My ladies, although I am not sure what help we can provide you with."

"Nothing much, we just need a deboarding point for our army and then safe passage for it to Winterfell to help my brother," Rhaenys answered flippantly. She ignored the urge to groan as Ser Wylis's eyes moved rapidly between them, stopping finally at Aegon."

"Rhaegar Targaryen only had one son, My lady."

"From my mother, Elia Martell, Yes."

Impressing her once more, Ser Wylis quickly made the connection.

"Lady Lyanna."

"Yes, Ser Wylis. My father's second wife and her son, you know by the name of Jon Snow."

The fat knight paled rapidly at hearing this and looked ready to faint. She was prepared to step forward when he got himself in control.

"My father needs to know this, My Lord, My Ladies. If would come with me..."

"None of us are entering the city unless you share your bread, wine, and salt with us, Ser Wylis," Aegon growled from next to her. She had no idea what his words meant but refrained from saying anything. Something seemed to go over Ser Wylis's face as he straightened a little more.

"Please wait here; I would be back soon."

The man shuffled back quickly as she turned around to ask for the meaning of her husband's words. By the time Ser Wylis once appeared at the gates after some time, she had clearly understood the importance of guest rights. Along with the knight and a few guards, a cart approached them carrying a heavier man. When Aegon murmured about talking on neutral ground, she asked Rhaenys to fly around with the Dragons and check upon the fleet. Her niece departed immediately with Drogon and Rhaegal circling above them. The cart stopped near them, with its guards and Ser Wylis stepping back a few yards a moment later. Lord Wendel invited them in the large cart, which she could see was designed with seats and a table. Once they were seated, all three of them stared at across the table before Lord Wendel spoke up.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

Aegon shared the parchment and diaries they had brought from Varys.

"These contain the declarations, My Lord, and this is the answer from Lord Howland Reed, the only man alive who knew the truth since my brother's birth."

The Lord of White Harbour flinched at hearing Howland Reed's name before taking the diary and parchments. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"I cannot allow your ships inside the Harbor in good conscience, My Lord, My lady."

He kept going, overriding what she and probably Aegon was going to say.

"But that does not mean I am not going to help you. You have to look into from my side, My Lord. The last time House Manderly had anything to do with House Targaryen was when we rose to go to war against them. Now, despite your reasons, It would be unwise for me to let you anchor your ships inside the Harbor, let alone allowing you to get off your armies inside my city, thereby leaving it at risk."

Aegon's next words came out gritted. She knew that if the Lord of White Harbour refused them, they might have to look for another landing port, which would take a lot of time.

"Then how are you going to help us, My Lord."

The large man smiled.

"On the east bank and some distance away from the harbor walls, there is a perfect place for landing an army from ships. I will not interrupt you unless any activity looks threatening to me. I will even send some men to escort you to Winterfell, but before that, I would need an oath from Ser Barristan that you would not attack White Harbor. I will take words only from him."

She looked at her old knight, who nodded. While the oath was what Lord Manderly demanded, Ser Barristan made a slight change in the end, promising that their men would not attack White Harbor this time. Lord Manderly didn't object, meaning he already expected it.

They discussed some more major and minor details before leaving. The Lord of White Harbor would also be selling them with as many Winter clothes as the city could. She knew they would still have to arrange a lot more. While the Golden Company had its own arrangements, the Dothraki and unsullied would need more clothes. As the sun went down, their ships had neared the mentioned area and started unloading men and cargo. Lord Wyman had also sent a small fleet of longships for help, thereby further reducing the time needed. By the next morning, everything they needed was unloaded and formed up in lines. The number of Manderly men escorting them came as a surprise since she guessed they were closer to 1500, mounted and infantry. She inquired about it from Ser Wylis, who was also leading them.

"Your Nephew sent a raven a few days ago asking for help, My Lady."

"And why didn't you march earlier?"

"My father didn't want more Manderly men dying without reason, My Lady."

She didn't say any more, letting the fat knight move ahead. Rhaenys spoke up once they were among their men.

"Such a large contingent when there is already our army... he is angling for something more."

"He is taking advantage of the situation," Aegon observed softly. He explained further at their confused expression.

"There is no way to confirm that he would not have marched in response to Rhaegon's raven. Now, with our Army, there is no chance of Boltons winning. So he is sending a large number of men to show his loyalty to House Stark, fully knowing they won't be needed."

"And that's the reason I didn't want to come back here," Rhaenys murmured.

"These things would be everywhere we go, Rhae. As long as we will be in power, people will try to gain our favor."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, Do I?"

No more words were spoken as their column headed by the Golden company started marching. They were leaving behind their famed elephants, as this was going to be a fast march. For an entire week, they kept moving, stopping only for essential rest. Day and Night, the armies marched, their dragons flying overhead. While Aegon busied himself with managing the things required for an army's movement, she and Rhaenys spent most of their time learning as much as they could about North and their blood. The morning of the seventh day brought unwelcome news. The sun had just started to rise on the horizon when a rider from the Manderly's men approached them. 

They were late. Ser Wylis had sent a party of men ahead to gather more information, one of which had returned with news about his Nephew's Army approaching Winterfell. The Battle of Bastards, as the North was calling it, was set to begin in a few hours, and there was still a half a day of March between them and Winterfell. She immediately summoned her Nephew and all the commanders while Missandei helped her and Rhae get ready. 

None of the commanders took the news happily, and a debate started in between them. After a few minutes, Ser Jorah, the newest member of the Kingsgaurd, called all of them to shut up.

"There is only way, your Grace. The Dothraki's and the Golden company's Cavalry must ride ahead with you all while the rest of the Army increases the speed of March."

"What if we need infantrymen, you fool?" snapped one of the commanders of the Golden Company, quieting down when she turned to glare at him. After a few minutes of silence, Aegon spoke up.

"Ser Jorah is correct...."

He was interrupted by Rhaenys, who was looking at the Manderly men.

"How many infantrymen you would need?"

"We have no idea, Your Grace. We only know the basic details about the Army that would be present there."

"Would 1000 do?"

The commanders looked at each other before Ser Barristan spoke up.

"It would be better than nothing, Your grace."

"Then we make the Manderly men carry a 1000 unsullied with them. I know Dothrakis would never allow another to ride with them, and the Golden Company's horses are not strong enough. But there is no such problem with the men of the North, is there?" Rhaenys said, her eyes fixed on Ser Wylis.

The fat knight flustered a little as his eyes went over all of them before answering.

"No, My lady..."

"Very well, then. The Dothraki will ride with us immediately while the Golden company cavalry will follow them. The men of house Manderly would be at the rear, each carrying an unsullied along with them. The rest of the unsullied will guard those left behind."

As she turned to Qhono to give the orders, her eyes moved over a grumpy-looking Tyrion Lannister. Ever since the arrival of Elia's children, the dwarf Lannister had remained sullen. Despite being given another chance for his unwise decisions, Tyrion had not done much except talking. He had repeatedly challenged Rhaenys and Aegon's legitimacy, argued against their plans to establish a New Valyria, and made up unneeded plans to conquer Westeros. The last one only stopped when Rhaenys had slapped him as he suggested marrying her niece off to Willas Tyrell to get the Reach in a drunken state. But since they had started moving towards the North, the sullenness had changed into anger. While Rhaenys thought it was because they did not consider him a principal advisor anymore, she and Aegon agreed that it was because they only came to Westeros for someone who Tyrion thought was a bastard and not when he had advised.

Less than an hour later, Rhaenys, Aegon, and her were taking off on their dragons, the Dothraki marching below them with only their weapons. All three of them kept behind, not willing to let the Boltons know about them any early than it was necessary. It was only when the Dothraki were near to cresting the hill beyond which Winterfell was that she nudged Drogon. A horn sounded from their Army as the Unsullied jumped off from the Manderly men's horses, quickly falling into a formation.

Drogon suddenly let a loud roar, which was more primal than she had ever heard before. Her son dived down on his own, Rhaegal and Viserion following close behind. As they neared the ground, she saw that they were diving towards a lone man with a sword in his hand, standing between two armies, both of which were looking in the sky. Fire bloomed from Drogon's mouth, forming a line in front of the man, who had thrown himself back. As they looped around, she saw the Dothraki crashing into what she hoped was the Bolton forces.

** Rhaenys Targaryen **

She held fast as Viserion dropped behind Rhaegal. Just as her companion was ready to lay down fire, she saw a man looking up at them. No idea how she knew it, but that was Jon Snow, she was sure. Viserion listened to her this time, dropping down in front of Rhaegon, who was being pulled back by a large red-headed man. She was trying to find something familiar on his face, but it was very difficult. A reflection caught her eyes, making her look at what was definitely a Valyrian steel sword with a white hilt. Remembering what Varys had told them about Longclaw, she called for Ser Barristan and slipped down. 

She was still trying to get a good look at Jon Snow when the Kingsgaurd brought the sword to her. It was Valyrian steel with a white wolf on the hilt, the same sword Jon Snow was supposed to be using. She walked towards who she was sure was Rhaegon, offering the sword handle first. Her brother's eyes drifted down to her dress, which was much heavier than what she usually wore. She couldn't help but laugh at the blush that appeared on his face. Her body moved forward on its own, hugging the man in front.

"It's nice to see you, Brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,
> 
> I hope everyone is okay, and Thank you for still being with my story. The delay between the updates was mostly because of three reasons. First of all, My laptop gave up on me, and I have to do with the tab until it gets repaired or replaces. Second, Real-life problems, and third and maybe the most significant reason, Star Wars fandom. I got hooked to it after following a Harry Potter crossover and then couldn't drop it. As I delved deeper, some very, very good written fics came across me. After reading a sheer astounding number of good written fics, I returned to my profile and was quite disappointed to see my fics. I tried writing new chapters after that, but everything I wrote got deleted, as it never felt readable enough. I won't lie; with my real-life issues, I nearly deleted my profile once. But then I got black-out drunk one day and wrote down some pretty good ideas for the next few updates(Not recommended at all, don't try it.). Then, decided to get back into it, thinking what's the worse that would happen.
> 
> So, you have gone through the latest update. From here on, I will be updating two fics per week. There would be no order or a schedule, just whichever I would get the idea for. With each new update, an already updated chapter will get a rewrite, starting from the first chapter. I will be smoothening down a few things and adding/removing some. The core idea will remain the same, but some things will change. So please give the chapter I mention in the update a glance too. These chapters were already in the draft so that they would be the same. I hope from the next update you would find things different.
> 
> The chapter strength would be maintained between 2000 to 3000. With so many reviews accumulated, I would be replying to them after this. Also, I won't be responding to guest reviews anymore. As entertaining as they are, some of them really spoil the mood.
> 
> So, Toodles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Sorry for the long delay. My laptop finally gave up on me, and it's not as easy to type on a tablet or phone. Anyway, the updates are here.
> 
> Do comment what you think about it.


End file.
